An Etiquette Lesson
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Weiss and Blake learn that Yang and Ruby do have manners... they just choose not to use them. Inspired completely by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley. Rated T for language.
1. An Etiquette Lesson

Pairings: Just general family and friendship feels

Inspired by: RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley's Tales of Fairies chapter 214, Etiquette Lessons.

Author's Note: I read that chapter and my mind instantly went to RWBY, because let's face it, Ruby and Yang would easily fit in at Fairy Tail. I suggest reading theirs too! Just for reference I'm putting their ages between 13 and 10 for Yang and 11 and 8 for Ruby. They'll have their weapons because I believe that they would already have some crude form of them by this time. I also own nothing.

To The Author That Inspired This Chapter: I really like your Tales of Fairies and that's what inspired me to do this. Please don't be mad!

* * *

Ruby bounded into the room she and her team were sharing while on vacation in her hometown of Patch, "Let's go kill some Grimm!"

Yang got up excitedly wholeheartedly agreeing with her half sister. Weiss and Blake on the other hand looked away uncomfortably. "Sorry Ruby." Blake said calmly, "Weiss and I are going to make a social call to her family. It's going to be a high tea event"

Ruby looked up excitedly, "We can meet Weiss's parents! Let's go!" Yang nodded her head looking forward to meeting the white haired girl's family

Weiss was starting to get annoyed. "Ruby! You don't understand! It's a high tea event! You and Yang don't have the social graces necessary to get through it without destroying something!"

"Hey! We do so! We say please and thank you!" Yang shouted, getting angry at the heiress.

"You may have manners but you don't have the etiquette-"

"Actually-" Taiyang said as he and Qrow stood in the doorway, "They both do."

"What?!" Blake said, not believing what the older huntsman was saying.

"Hehe. Yeah, Taiyang and I put them through a class a few years ago."

"Really?" Weiss questioned, interested. "Why?"

Ruby laughed embarrassedly and Yang scratched the back of her head, "Well you see…"

 _The girls couldn't believe that their father figures were making them do this._

 _After a small mishap that involved the destruction of several acres of forest, two neighboring houses and possibly a part of their own house, social security had been called. The woman that came basically said that the girls needed some manners or they wouldn't be allowed into any school. So Uncle Qrow and Taiyang forced the two girls into an etiquette class._

" _This is so dumb!" Ruby whined as sat in a sterile white class room._

" _You've said that a million times!" Yang complained._

" _You act like you don't feel the same way!" Ruby snapped._

 _Before Yang could retort the teacher came in. The woman was as sterile and pristine as the room she had just stepped into. Not a hair was out of place in the bun that was wound so tight the girls scalps ached just looking at it. Her dress was ramrod straight it almost looked as if it had been starched to stay that straight and rigid. "Good morning ladies." She said politely. "Oh dear. I can already see how much you both are in dire need of my class. When a superior walks into a room you should stand."_

 _Ruby scoffed, "You're hardly our superior." The teacher smacked her ruler across Ruby's knuckles. "Ow! What the hell?!" Another smack. "You bas-_ _ **ouch**_ _!"_

" _This can go on for as long as you wish Ms. Rose." The teacher said frostily. "One way or another I will teach you proper manners. Now, both of you stand up. We'll go through proper greetings today." Then her eyes fell on Yang and narrowed in disapproval. "Tomorrow dear." She said in a too sweet voice, "I would like you to come dressed properly,_ _not_ _as some lady of the night. And I would also like you to keep those bracelets at home. They are not fitting for a young lady._

 _Yang had to bite her tongue to keep from replying, having seen what happened to Ruby. But shot the teacher a venomous glare and vowed that she would have revenge for the insult placed upon Ember Celica._

 _The next few hours were a nightmare from hell. As were the following days as both girls were taught how to sit, walk, stand, and speak properly. Both girls finally lost it when their hands were smacked repeatedly for picking up the wrong fork, well more like not using one at all, since they were both pigs when it came to eating._

" _I must have revenge!" Yang cried as her body literally went up in flames and her lilac eyes turned red. "I hate that woman! She's so mean to us! I hate rulers! I hate social security workers. And," she growled out, her flames going a notch hotter, "I_ _ **hate**_ _Dad and Uncle Qrow for making us do this!"_

" _Yang," Ruby began nervously, "I agree with you completely. But can you calm down before we get into even more trouble?"_

 _Yang calmed down, only to smirk at Ruby, "You just want revenge because she won't let you have cookies."_

 _Ruby rolled her eyes, "So what if I do."_

 _Then Yang growled, "I don't even see why we need this! Huntresses don't need this kind of education! We need to learn how to master our weapons! That she won't even let us take in there! We must have revenge!"_

 _Ruby sighed, "Yang as much as I would love to take revenge, it won't do any good! They'll just use it as an excuse to make us take more classes!"_

" _Damn your right."_

" _Good thing I have a way of doing both."_

" _How?"_

" _We play their game."_

" _ **How would that help!?"**_

 _Ruby smirked evilly, "How do you think? We'll be the perfect ladies. No more fighting or weapons training nothing uncouth or rude. Perfectly boring. We'll act so prim and proper that Uncle Qrow and Dad will freak out, take us out of this awful class and beg us to return to normal!_

"WHAT!?" Qrow and Taiyang shouted interrupting Ruby. "I knew it!" Qrow shouted. "I knew you were playing us! How could you!?"

"How could you put us through that!" Yang retorted. Then she turned to her teammates. "So I agreed to Ruby's plan. But we were both completely clueless so we found some books from the library and practiced in the forest surrounding the house until…

 _Qrow couldn't believe his eyes._

 _His nieces were behaving. And not just behaving, they were acting like the perfect ladies. They were dressed nicely in long flowing dresses as they sat at the table having a tea party of all things._

" _Yang could you please pass the finger sandwiches?" Ruby asked politely and very sweetly._

" _Certainly dear sister." Yang said pleasantly as she passed the sandwiches. "And could you please pass the sugar?"_

" _This… this… this…" Qrow stuttered, "I need a drink." His hand traveled to his hip, where his flask of wine hung. And was horrified to find it missing. He ran to the kitchen looking for his secret stash only to find it empty as well. "Where'd all the booze go?!" Qrow wailed._

" _Why Uncle," Yang said in a shocked tone, "it is far too early to drink alcohol. I do wish you would use the correct term, booze is so….."_

" _Crude," Ruby finished for her._

" _Exactly!" Yang said warmly, "Besides it is course to drink at all."_

 _Qrow and Taiyang stared at their girls as they smiled sweetly back at them. "I knew we shouldn't have sent them to that class." Qrow muttered as he stalked out of the house, with Taiyang following shortly after, both determined to find a drink for their nerves._

 _After making sure they were gone the girls broke character and high fived. Victory was near._

 _This continued for days and both girls were fully enjoying the fact that everyone in Patch seemed to be on edge. Not to mention Qrow and Taiyang were more and more creeped out by the day… their teacher on the other hand couldn't have been more delighted, she sang their praises, and hit them less with the ruler, alway a welcomed change._

 _By the end of that month they were doing so good that the teacher arranged a social tea with the social workers, while the men seemed to have developed a twitch in their left eye._

" _I must say," one social worker said, "your children do clean up nicely."_

" _Y-y-yes." Tai said as Yang neatly wiped her mouth with a napkin, and Ruby had yet to shovel the cookies into her mouth._ _ **Unnatural, unnatural, unnatural, unnatural…**_ " _They have become so well-behaved."_

" _Then this test is a success!" The social worker said jollily. "Good manners are the key to preventing unruly behavior."_

" _Of course, of course."_

 _Just then Remnant decided to deliver what the girls had been waiting for on a silver platter. The doors suddenly blew off their hinges as a group of bandits swaggered in, in seconds they had they social workers pinned to the wall, Qrow and Tai too, the leader was about to unsheathe his weapon-_

" _AREN'T YOU GOING TO RESCUE US?!"_

" _Pardon?" Yang said loftily, "We are in the middle of high tea. It is considered terribly rude to leave the table before all persons have finished."_

" _FOR DUST SAKE! IF YOU HELP US NOW, I PROMISE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO TAKE THAT CLASS AGAIN!"_

" _Really?" Ruby said, "Even if someone were to accidentally destroy something?"_

" _NOT EVEN IF YOU DESTROY A WHOLE TOWN!"_

 _There were three agonizing moments of silence, Yang and Ruby slowly lowered their tea cups, Yang gently wiped her lips, and Ruby nibbled on a cookie…_

 _Then she smirked. "Let's do this." She ordered._

 _They both leaped into battle. Yang slapped on Ember Celica and started shooting at the gang members. Ruby shifted Crescent Rose into its scythe form and cut down any that tried to get Yang. Then Yang got punched by one of the few still standing, she activated her semblance and started setting things on fire as Ruby covered her with heavy gun/scythe action._

 _Within five minutes the gang was overpowered and the girls celebrated with cookies, while the social worker cried at their destroyed tea room._

"...And that's how we know how to behave properly," Ruby finished, "so can we come to the event with you guys?"

Yang jumped in and added, "We promise not to start anything unless bandits or another gang show up."

Weiss, who was still in shock from the whole thing, could no longer come up with an argument. "I suppose so." She really couldn't see either of them wearing the correct attire, sitting upright, and not devouring every edible thing in sight, but it sounded like they had done it once, so they can probably do it again. So there shouldn't be a problem.


	2. An Etiquette Lesson Part 2

Summary: Team RWBY head to a tea hosted by the Schnee family

Pairings: General family and friendship feels.

Inspiration: The direct continuation of the previous chapter

Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea where this will go. I also don't own anything.

* * *

Ten minutes later Weiss and Blake stood at the door of the Xiao Long residence waiting on Ruby and Yang. "If they aren't down in two minutes we're leaving without them." Weiss said, impatiently. Blake agreed.

Weiss wore a knee length pale blue sleeveless dress with a matching shawl lined in dark blue, along with white heels. Her hair was pulled back into a bun.

Blake wore a similar outfit but with a dusty pink theme and no shawl, she also opted to wear dark grey flats. Her hair was styled into a braid.

Both were getting ready to leave when Yang stepped down the stairs. Her hair was straightened falling past her knees. She wore a thigh length deep gold dress with sleeves reaching just past her shoulders, and calf high boots. Ember Celica had even shrunk to look like normal bracelets. All in all Yang looked for the world to see like a perfectly normal lady, and not someone who fought Grimm for a living. She twirled when she reached the bottom of the stairs, "So? How do I look?" Both of her teammates expressed the fact that she looked like a proper lady.

Now all they were waiting on was Ruby.

Weiss was about to suggest going up to look for her when they heard shouting from the upstairs. Yang groaned, "Dad and Uncle Qrow are trying to keep Ruby from leaving. Something about keeping her a baby."

They suddenly heard two thuds from out front and correctly assumed Ruby had thrown her father figures out a window.

Ruby walked down the stairs slowly, so as not to trip.

Her mid-thigh silver dress faded into light red near the bottom with no sleeves, her short hair was slightly curled. She wore silver heeled sandals and, as a personal touch, a smaller version of her signature red cape. Somehow it just completed the look.

Once she got down the stairs she ran to the door and ended up dragging the other girls outside, before Tai and Qrow could try and stop them.

They were both still groaning on the ground when the girls rushed by, "Byeguysloveyou!" Ruby rushed out as she ran past.


	3. An Etiquette Lesson Part 3

Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR attend a high tea at the Schnee family mansion. What could go wrong?

Pairings: Implied Renora, implied Jaune x Pyrrha, and general friendship and family feels.

Inspiration: The previous chapter and oddly enough Yang's theme, I Burn.

Author's note: Hope you enjoy

* * *

Ruby and Yang sat at the front table next to Blake who sat next to Weiss who was sitting with her family. Much to the displeasure of Ruby and Yang, they discovered that Weiss had invited all of Team JNPR but had tried her best to avoid the subject with the two of them. But they were determined to prove their teammates wrong so they said nothing.

After a light lunch had been served all four girls got up to mingle. Weiss was nervous because she hadn't prepped Ruby and Yang for what they should say to the other guests, but Ruby and Yang were excited because this would prove that they knew what they were doing.

Then they came across a very strict looking woman. Her hair and clothes were so stiff they could've been made for a statue, not a living human. But even as the two girls looked the woman over they felt a memory tug at their brain. Weiss noticed who they were looking at and decided to politely inform them of who she was.

"That woman over there is the most revered etiquettes teacher in Atlas, her name is Ms. Prickle. It's been said that she can take even the most uncultured child and turn them into a proper lady or gentleman."

The memory clicked into place for both girls.

"Thank you, Weiss."

"Yes. That was most informative, I am very glad you shared that with us."

Weiss and Blake both backed away in shock. They had heard that their teammates could talk like that, but it was a completely different ballpark to hear them talk like that. Not to mention the brief look that passed over their faces at hearing 's name. Frankly, it scared them.

Before anyone could act Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora showed up to talk with their friends.

"Weiss, Blake it's good to see you both out of classes," Pyrrha said.

Ruby and Yang held in their laughter, it was obvious that no one on the other team recognized them. This was confirmed when Jaune asked, "Who are your new friends?"

"You don't recognize them?"

"No. Should we?"

"Nora I think that Blake is saying that we know their friends."

"But where'd they go?"

"What?!"

Blake and Weiss spun around, and sure enough, their teammates were gone. But they hadn't gone far, it seemed that they were approaching Ms. Prickle.


	4. An Etiquette Lesson Part 4

Summary: Ms. Prickle meets two former students and then bandits attack.

Pairings: General family and friendship feels

Inspiration: Who knows where I pulled this from.

Author's note: I own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked slowly towards their former teacher.

Physically, Ms. Prickle had changed little. Her hair was still as tight and pulled back as the day she had first walked into that little classroom all those years ago.

Finally, they were right in front of her. Both curtsied and said, "Good afternoon miss."

"Good afternoon children."

"You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Prickle by any chance would you?"

"I am. And whom may you be?"

"I am Yang Xiao Long and this is my younger sister Ruby Rose."

Recognition dawned in Ms. Prickle's eyes, but before anything could be said, the doors to the tea room burst open.

Through the doors came a group of Faunus with guns rushed in and started pointing them at people, mostly at the Schnee family. One faunus walked in, drew his sword and pointed it right at Jacques' heart and in a conversational tone said, "Any huntsmen and huntresses throw your weapons into a pile in the center of the room or your gracious host gets it."

Only a few weapons were in the pile as no one had expected to need them. Ruby and Yang pushed themselves up against the wall, bringing Ms. Prickle with them.

"Now that that's done," the faunus said, "Everyone on your knees! I see even a single scroll and the Schnee gets it."

Silently everyone complied.

With that completed, the leader turned to his men and said, "Spread out. Take any valuables you find, get rid of anyone who fights back." So the faunus bandits walked through the kneeling crowd and grabbed anything that suited their tastes until two came across Ms. Prickle, Ruby, and Yang.

The two had already taken a necklace from Ms. Prickle, who had almost protested and moved on to Yang. One faunus, a bear faunus as it happened, saw Yang's hair and wanted to touch it.

Yang's eyes turned red as Ember Celica shifted to its natural form and she shot him across the room. Quickly followed by his companion, a wolf faunus. The rest of the bandit faunus had their guns trained on Yang but paid no attention to Ruby, who had also brought along Crescent Rose.

As the focus was on Yang, Ruby used her semblance to get to the other side of the room and take out any bandits that tried to stop her.

Crescent Rose shifted to its sniper form and Ruby started taking aim.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Ruby shouted. Those who knew her, quickly did as she instructed. Everyone else quickly followed suit.

The lead faunus started walking towards Jacques ready to kill him, but Ruby shot first and hit the faunus before he'd gone three steps. After that, Yang and Ruby quickly finished off the rest of the faunus. The police were set to arrive any minute and everything looked like it'd be okay…

Until Ms. Prickle opened her mouth.


End file.
